As a wiper motor of this type, a wiper motor having four magnets is known, in this wiper motor, magnetic saturation in a yoke is reduced, torque is improved, and the wiper motor can be reduced in size (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. JP2007-143278 (FIGS. 2 and 3)).